When The Dead Come Knocking
by K Snider
Summary: All was well in Storybrooke, Maine until a horde of walkers drifted across the boundary line and attacked a farmer man. No one is safe. Now the people who have been at odds for years will need to bind together in order to survive this rising apocalypse. - "In this life now you kill or you die, or you die and you kill." / Rated M, Horror/Romance/ Gore & Horrific Scenes


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. This story is Rated M for violent acts, horror, and graphic scenes that are based off of AMC's The Walking Dead. That's where I got my inspiration when I got hooked to watching that show just several days ago… and there went my life. Lol!

I caution you before you read, there is going to be blood, and lots of it. ;) I've borrowed some quotes from the show, The Walking Dead, to incorporate it into the dialog of this story.

**Summary: **All was well in Storybrooke, Maine until a horde of walkers drifted across the boundary line and attacked a farmer man. No one is safe. Now the people who have been at odds for years will need to bind together in order to survive this rising apocalypse.

* * *

"_In this life now you kill or you die, or you die and you kill."_

_{The Walking Dead}_

* * *

**When The Dead Come Knocking**

"Is he awake yet," her blue eyes fell upon her alleged mother, who happened to be almost comatose in a chair that was positioned close to the bed where the man named, Jack, slept. The farmer was hooked up to tubes and a heart monitor that beeped steadily to his breathing. A large bandage was taped on his collar, blood sweeping through its cotton layers.

"No, Dr. Whale said his condition is getting worse," the pixie brunette muttered jadedly as she rubbed the crank from her neck, "Any news?"

The blond ranked her hand through her messy curls and shook her head desolately, "No, but they have to be somewhere."

"Emma, who could have done this?" the brunette leaned her head in her hands, her elbows resting upon her knees. "He looks like he's been ripped apart by animals."

"Animals didn't do this, Mary Margaret," she murmured as she approached the man's bedside, "it was human."

Mary Margaret's eyes enlarged as she sprung up to stand next to her daughter. They both stared at his injuries, examining the torn jagged flesh of his neck and arms, and saw the indentation of teeth that broke through his skin and ripped away layers of flesh and muscle.

When Emma got a call of a disturbance out by Jack and Jill's farm, she and David went to investigate it. What they found was not what they were expecting. Jack was nearly mauled open on the side of his neck, his forearms were clawed into, and blood coated his shirt and dark blue jeans. They didn't find him right away, they followed the trail of blood from the water well that lead them straight to the red barn. What alarmed them even more were his missing family, his wife, Jill, and their teenage son, Peter.

"What kind of person would do something like this, Emma?"

Emma cocked her head as she shuffled her feet and turned to look at her, "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out," her eyes sparked with determination. "Stay here and call me if there is any change, I'm gonna go talk to Regina."

The clicking of her boots indicated her departure, but they paused at the door when Mary Margaret spoke to her, "Emma, it's going to be okay."

A small smile tugged the edge of her lip, but it was a weak attempt of optimism, "Sure it is," her head gave a final nod, casting a glance at Jack, before leaving the room.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

"What the hell do you mean by that, Gold," Regina snarled into the phone as she sat stiffly at her desk in her mayoral office. "The boundary line was meant to protect the town from unwelcome intruders; luckily Ms. Swan was the only exception."

"What I'm saying, dearie, is that when Ms. Swan broke the curse the magical wards that sheltered Storybrooke was severed," he paused, "therefore, anyone could come wandering into town unannounced."

Regina rubbed her forehead as she contemplated on how to prevent that, she refused to watch as her town went to hell over a prowler, "And what do you suggest we do?"

"Rebuild the wall," he spoke soberly, "it won't be easy though."

"Nothing ever is," her brown eyes flickered as Emma entered her office. She narrowed her gaze on her in an irritated manner and quickly concluded her conversation with Mr. Gold.

Her gaze fixed on her with an arched brow, "Sheriff Swan, I see that your methods to testing my patience have not changed."

"We need to talk," she said serenely as she shut the door and rounded her desk to stand next to her, slightly bending at the waist to meet her eyelevel, "Something happened at Jack and Jill's farm this morning, and I think you'll be interested in knowing what we found."

* * *

**TBC - I love reviews, so please do! :D Tell me what you think, what you hope, what you might see happening, and which leading characters you hope might lead to a romance. If you really want me to continure with this... I'm not sure exactly what I want to do here, but your reviews might sway my decisions. Thanks, my loves! - K**


End file.
